


Mr. July

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2013 - main challenges [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur posed for a charity calendar (practically naked), thus creating a wank material for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. July

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second round of summer pornathon 2013.

Merlin’s lazily palming his dick through his jeans. He has the flat to himself for a whole afternoon and he plans to take full advantage of it. He looks at the photo calendar lying on the coffee table, his eyes roaming over the form of his stupidly gorgeous flatmate, over his face, the dirty smile, wide shoulders and lower over the muscles he’d like to kiss and taste. He groans and presses harder against his cock when his gaze slides towards the edge of the towel that is hanging obscenely low on Arthur’s hips.

Kicking off his jeans and briefs, he starts to fist his cock, setting a slow teasing rhythm. 

Since the release of the calendar, Arthur’s ‘Mr. July’ caused his significantly lower productivity. Merlin feels bad for being grateful there’s need for charity calendars, but he still beats off to Arthur’s photo at least twice a day. He’s planning to make it about five times today.

 

+++

 

He’s fisting his cock as fast as he can, fingers of his other hand teasing around his opening. His hands are sticky with cum from the previous three rounds and it feels like he’ll never be able to reach the peak for the fourth time.

Thrusting into his fist, he pins his gaze to the photo again, gasping as he hunts his release.

That’s when the door opens and Arthur strides in. 

Merlin yelps and tries to snatch the calendar from the table, only making it fall face down to the floor. He covers his groin with a pillow and hides his face in his palms.

“Oookaaaay,” Arthur drawls.

He’s smirking like the prat he is. 

“I see you’re enjoying yourself. Good for you. I’m just going to grab my textbook and leave you to it.”

He heads towards his room, but then he pauses and heads towards the table instead.

“Well, well, Merlin… Didn’t you say you hadn’t bought it?”

Merlin moves quickly, trying to snag the calendar from the ground, but Arthur is faster. 

“So who’s the lucky boy? Gwaine? Lance? Or maybe Leon?”

Merlin feels panic rise in him.

“Don’t…” he squeaks.

Arthur turns the calendar and the smirk slips off his face. Merlin closes his eyes, swallowing around a lump in his throat. He’s not ready for Arthur’s rejection. He never will be.

The couch dips beside him, Arthur’s hand closing around one of his that are clenched on top of the pillows. 

“Merlin…” Arthur says softly.

Merlin shakes his head. He doesn’t want to hear it. Arthur pulls his hand away and shifts closer.

“How long?”

“Please, just let it go,” Merlin pleads, opening his eyes even when he knows they’re wet with unshed tears.

“You’re such an idiot,” Arthur says with a fond smile and leans closer, pressing his lips to Merlin’s in a chaste kiss. “I thought I couldn’t be more obvious with all the shirtlessness and sexual innuendos.”

“What?” 

Arthur rolls his eyes.

“I want to touch you, kiss you, fuck you, make you come so many times you won’t remember your own name.”

“I can’t be just your fuckbuddy.”

He’s completely open and vulnerable now. Arthur could ruin him with just a few words. 

“I want to woo you, date you, wake you up with morning kisses. I want to make sweet, sweet love to you,” Arthur murmurs and leans in for a proper kiss. 

“I think we’ll have to come back to those first steps later,” Arthur says, nosing along Merlin’s collarbone. “I really want to make that sweet love to you now.”

Merlin chuckles and lies down, rubbing the pillow over his renewed erection.

“Oh my god,” Arthur growls and strips to his briefs only. 

Climbing on top of Merlin, he starts grinding against the pillow, laying kisses over Merlin’s torso. 

“Just touch me already,” Merlin commands, pulling the pillow away and tossing it to the side.

Arthur traces the lines of dried come over Merlin’s belly.

“You came looking at my picture, haven’t you?”

Arthur’s presses their groins together. Rolling his hips, he creates the most delicious friction. 

“But you’re insatiable. Once wasn’t enough, was it?” Arthur whispers to his ear.

“Thrice.”

“What?”

“I came thrice. Thinking of you,” Merlin says, dragging his nails over Arthur’s sides.

“Shit, Merlin, fuck,” Arthur swears, his hips stuttering as he comes, damp spot forming on the front of his briefs.

Merlin thrusts up, rubbing himself over Arthur’s softening cock. 

“Make it four times,” Arthur groans into his ear and Merlin loses himself to his orgasm.


End file.
